Typically, a set-top box (STB) is designed to tune to a channel and playback content in response to a subscriber request for content, the request being received from a subscriber via a remote control. For example, the subscriber enters a channel number or otherwise selects content associated with a specific channel using a remote control; the remote control transmits a key code (e.g., a command recognized by the STB) associated with the channel or content selection to the STB; the STB tunes to a frequency associated with the specific channel, or retrieves a packet stream associated with the requested content; and the STB outputs content associated with the specific channel to a display device. Generally, a key code is transmitted from a remote control to a STB via an infrared (IR), radio frequency (RF), ultra high frequency (UHF) (e.g., Bluetooth communication), or other wireless communication.
The advent of networked client devices (e.g., devices that are connected to a common network), such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) devices, within the home has created a mixture of different interfaces through which subscribers may consume multimedia. Once connected to a network, networked client devices can communicate and interact with each other, and networked client devices can be capable of providing a user interface that allows a user to cause a STB to tune to a specific channel according to a request from the user. In embodiments, networked client devices transmit a request to a STB by sending a uniform resource identifier (URI) (e.g., a character string identifying a specific web and/or network resource) instead of a key code. Generally, user interfaces for networked client devices and user interfaces for STBs are not integrated and are not cooperative, thus conflicts for tuner access at a STB can occur. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for facilitating communications between networked client devices and STBs.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.